Camping trip
by Diamond Pearls
Summary: You and the Raimon Eleven are going on a camping trip, but after a talk during the bus ride with the other managers, who tell you about all the boys who like you, things are getting interesting then. Readerxlots of charas (my first story ever) Rated T for savety
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna!  
this is my first story ever written/published.  
this is a story about: you! and your many lovers :P  
  
warning! bad grammar and many other things..**

alright! Taiyou do the disclaimer!  
Taiyou: e-eh? why me?  
Because I say so.. now do it!  
Taiyou: fine.. Pearl doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters, she also doesn't own you  
good now on with the story!

* * *

Work title: IE camp trip

Chap 1: the bus-talk

Normal p.o.v.

"Ne-ne (F/n)-Chan! Have you heard the news?" Your fellow manager aka best friend Sorano Aoi asked.

Yes you were a manager of the soccer club in Raimon and were best friends with Aoi.

"Hmm..? where are you talking about Aoi?" you asked absentminded.  
"well the other day when you where away, Endou-kantoku called an meeting for the soccer members. Where he announced that we are going on a camping trip!..' 'Oh that's nice..' 'Tomorrow!' 'okay..wait, what! Tomorrow!" you yelled  
"Yeah tomorrow so.. pack your things (F/n)-chan" Aoi said while dragging you to your closet so you could pack your things.  
"A-Aoi! I can walk by myself you know!" "I know that (F/n)-chan but I'm here to help you pack!" you just sighed and let Aoi make a mess of your room by throwing your clothes all around the room.

* * *

Time skip! The next morning when you are about to go away

(F/n)'s p.o.v.

"ugh! Why is this so heavy!" you were walking towards the bus to drop your bags and step aboard. Meanwhile your bags were really heavy, so it was kinda hard for you not to… "Whoa!" fall.  
"ouch..that hurts!' '(L/n)! are you all right?" a deep male voice asked  
"Yeah.. I guess so.." you said while rubbing your head. He held out his hand and you take it gratefully.  
Once you're on your two feet again you looked who helped you up and saw Tsurugi Kyousuke standing in front you still holding your hand. (aaw so sweet..XD just kidding!)  
you blushed and let go quickly.  
"Thanks for helping me up, Tsurugi' 'Let me help you carry those bags (L/n)" you wanted to protest but Tsurugi already grabbed your bags and start walking toward the bus.  
At the bus Tsurugi dropped your bags in the loading bucket and you gave him a thank-you-hug. Which got some glares from a lot of people that you didn't even notice. (how innocent you are huh?)

* * *

okay let me explain how everyone sits in the bus! :D (not really specific)

you were in the back of the bus, together with the other managers: Midori, Akane and Aoi.  
In front of you were the last years, then came the second years and in the front were the first years with the other guests (meaning: Yukimura and Taiyou who were also invited) and the coaches: Endou, Kidou, Gouenji and Fubuki.

* * *

"Ne-ne, Midori-senpai, do you like Nishiki-senpai?" you asked in an teasing tone.  
"e-eh!? No! he's an annoying loudmouth, why would I like him?" Midori whispered so no one would hear it. "just asking" you smirked  
"say (F/n)-chan do _you _like someone?" Akane asked "E-EH!?" you yelled a little too loud so the whole bus could hear it. you blushed a little when everyone start looking wat is wrong

"Oh, I know who (F/n)-chan likes! She likes Hmphhh…" you covered Aoi's mouth before she could say anything  
"tut-tut Aoi-chan I think your hallucinating or something! Just relax!" you said while giving her a glare.

"But I guess most of the guys here like you (F/n)-chan." Midori said while grinning at you  
"What makes you say that Midori-senpai?" you asked while getting a little curious.  
"I think it's because your cute (F/n)-chan" Akane said while taking a picture of you  
"Me? Cute?"

"Yeah, ask Kariya. He likes you" Aoi said

"K-Kariya? What makes you say that?"  
"Well.. he likes to take glances of you and is always blushing when you talk to him" Midori proclaimed.

"And Hikaru too!" Akane said  
"Why? I don't talk to him that much" you defended yourself

" Hikaru is pretty oblivious when it comes to showing who he likes, cause he's always trying to do something for you." Midori said  
"yeah, you remember when he carried your books for you, or hold the door open for you and when he…' 'Okay, okay I get it now" You interrupted Aoi's statement.

"Tenma also likes you!" Midori said  
"Yeah! He always talks about you (F/n)-chan! And it's getting pretty annoying.." Aoi added  
"eh? Aoi I thought you liked Tenma!?"  
"What? No! no, he's more like a brother to me. Nothing more"

"Alright who else can we add to the list of (F/n)-chan's lovers?" Midori muttered while thinking"

"Tsurugi!" Akane said  
"Tsurugi? Yeah, he can do. it was pretty oblivious after last morning" Midori said  
"and Taiyou" Aoi added  
"e-eh? How you know Taiyou would like me?"  
"well Gouenji asked Endou-kantoku if you could visit Taiyou in the hospital, and Endou-kantoku asked me if you would like to do that and what kind of flowers you liked or something like that.." Aoi said

"Doesn't Yukimura like (F/n)-chan too?" Akane asked  
"Hmm.. I think so..He did ask Fubuki if he would like to ask to Endou-kantoku if he would like to ask (F/n)-chan to come over to Hakuren sometime" Midori said

"wow (F/n)-chan your such a player" Aoi said while sticking her tong out  
you were just blushing like mad, a tomato couldn't even be compared to how red you were now.  
"Aah little (F/n) is blushing" Midori said in a teasing tone  
"shut up!" you said while covering your face with your hands.

after sometime they left you alone and you finally arrived at the open field in the forest where you would stay the couple of weeks.  
as you watched everyone and thought about the 'bus-talk' again you couldn't help but blush and think this would be a long and rough camping trip..

* * *

**So..how was it? good? bad?  
btw. sorry if its not really original but I tried my best ;)  
hope you guys can give me advice on how to get better at wrighting so.. R&R Please!**

see ya next time  
Pearl


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! two chapters in one day!  
I won't be able to publish the upcumming days so much, so I decided to do chapter 2 now :D  
Warning: bad grammar, OOC'nes and lot's of spelling mistakes  
You guys know the disclaimer right? no? alright, Reader meet disclaimer, disclaimer meet reader (Sorry, just had to do it)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of it characters, cause if I did my OC's would be in it and there would be lots of KyouTen :)**

**hope you guys enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

chapter 2: tent wars and cooking-dramas

You were loading your bags out of the bus when Endou-kantoku called everyone together.  
"Minna, we're going to have a contest!" Endou announced while checking the last things on his clipboard.  
"ehh?" was the only reaction everyone could give.  
Endou just sweat dropped at this  
"Yes a contest" Kidou repeated.  
"What kind of contest, Endou-kantoku?" Shindou asked for everyone  
"a tent-contest" Endou grinned  
" a _tent_-contest?" Kariya repeated "how can you hold a _tent_-contest!?  
"Easy, We split in two groups. Boys vs. Girls. The group that their tent, the first built wins." Endou said simply  
"and why should we do _that_?" Kariya replied  
"because, dear Kariya. The loser has CORVE.." Kidou said while grinning  
"That isn't so bad" Shinsuke said  
"for the whole week, morning, afternoon and evening" Gouenji said while smiling  
"What?" everyone said in unison except the couches  
"and it starts now!" Fubuki said

* * *

After 10 minutes the boys were done with their tent and we (the managers) were done 5 minutes after them.  
If you want to know how the tent of the _boys_ looks like, you need to imagine what sticks, tied badly together with a big collapsed plastic sheet over it. (that won't survive a breath of wind.)  
If you want to know how the _girls _tent looks like, imagine a well-constructed tent that stands as a rock. (GO girls!)

* * *

"alright so the winners are the boys! Though it's not the best tent…" Endou-kantoku announced.  
"Yes! In your Face! WOOHOO!" Kurama yelled, everyone just sweat dropped. -,-'  
"But Endou-kantoku! Their tent is a bunch of scrap!" Midori whined  
"Hey! it's not a bunch of scrap!" the boys said in unison  
"really? have you guys even looked at your tent?" you said  
"Yes! Well...no actually hehe" Kariya said while scratching the back of his head  
you just face palmed  
"The girls have corve and you boys can do whatever you want" Endou announced

* * *

you just walked towards the kitchen (that was installed in the bus/camper) since it was almost dinnertime. "(L/n)-san!" you slowed down your pace so the one who called you could catch up with you. "(L/n)-san where are you going?" Taiyou asked who came walking besides you.  
"Oh, I'm going to make some dinner for tonight. Since it's almost dinnertime" you smiled at him.  
"Let me help you (L/n)-san" he said while giving you a bright smile  
" Just (F/n), no formalities"  
"oh, okay (F/n)-chan" Taiyou said while smiling even brighter (If that's even possible o.0)

you stopped you pace abruptly and stared at Taiyou  
"e-eh? (F/n) are you alright? Is something wrong?" he asked while looking worriedly at you  
"you called me chan" you said  
"y-yeah I guess I did." Taiyou blushed a little "Is that bad?"  
"No-no it's alright Taiyou-kun" you started walking again.  
"good, cause.. I thought about calling you that every time from now on" Taiyou said while walking beside you again.  
you blushed at his comment and start looking the other way, hoping he didn't notice the blush that crept on your face.

You arrived at the bus/camper and opened the back, where a new shining kitchen came in view. All the equipment were clean and high technological. You stared at it for a couple of minutes when you heard a cough  
"(F/n)-chan is everything alright? " Taiyou asked  
"eeuh- well euhm.." you tried to answer but you just couldn't think up how to tell this  
how smart you are huh? Saying you will cook. Even though you let your water burn when you cook it. (XD)

"You can't cook?" Taiyou asked, even though it sounds more like a statement.  
"eeh..well.. no I can't" You admitted while dying of shame but the reply was much more different than you had expected.  
"Let me teach you" Taiyou said while giving you an encouraging smile.  
"really? You can cook Taiyou?" it sounded more surprised than you anticipated.  
"yeah, well in the hospital was the food not so good.. so I learned to cook for myself" Taiyou said while holding his hand out for you to take it.  
"well..? are you letting me help you?" he smiled  
you hesitated but eventually took it.

after some time you two made enough food (=Insert delicious food here) for the whole camp, and take some drinks while talking a little more. The dinner trumpet tattered and you took the plates with food to the dining table, and start eating and talking with everyone.

after dinner there was some time for yourself. The sun was setting and it was slowly getting darker. You got one hour till the campfire so you started walking around for a bit.

" (F/n)-chan! You need to do something for me!" Aoi yelled while running towards you  
you sighed "what is it Aoi?"  
Aoi just smiled mischievously at you while dragging you towards your tent.  
"O-oi matte! Aoi!"

* * *

**XD cliffhanger, sorta, don't know...  
I don't think it's really good but I also did it kinda quick so please mind the grammar mistakes or errors 0.0  
I also get the feeling the characters are really OOC...**

see ya next time  
Pearl


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I managed to finish chap 3 today!  
Jin: Ugh.. It's too HOT!  
Be happy! finally it's getting a little warmer, and you find it immediately to hot!  
Jin: I don't wanna be happy, cause I can't even think straight in this weather!  
Just do the disclaimer alright  
Jin: fine.. Pearl doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters, she also doesn't own you! now happy?  
Yes!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Campfire activities

"I have to do WHAT?!" you yelled after Aoi told you what you needed to do for her.  
"You heard me" she smiled mischievously.  
"Come on (F/n)-chan do it for us!" Midori said while smiling "and if you don't want to do it for us do it for your _'lovers'_" Midori chuckled.  
You blushed a little pink at her comment.  
"(F/n)-chan you're the only one who can do it, please?" Akane asked while giving you pleading eyes.  
"No! I'm not going to do _That_!" You said while crossing your arms over your chest. "By the way, Aoi can do It too!" you exclaimed  
The three other managers looked at each other and then start looking _really_ creepy at you.  
"W-what are you guys going to do?" you asked while slowly backing away.  
"If you don't do it on your free will" Aoi said.  
"Than we'll make you force it to do it" Midori continued.  
you just gulped.

The sun has set and its dark outside. The only lights outside now were from the campfire and the many fireflies. the campfire festivities would start within five minutes, and everyone is gathering around the campfire, except for you.

"where are (F/n) and Aoi?" Kariya asked Midori and Akane.  
"Oh..she will come" Akane said  
"Just wait Kariya. It really is worth the wait" Midori said while winking at him  
"Where are you guys talking about.." Kariya tried to ask but the girls just walked away towards the campfire. Leaving Kariya totally confused behind.

"Why am_ I_ doing _this again_?" you asked your best-friend Aoi while pouting.  
"I have told you a hundred times already" Aoi said while getting a little upset about your constant asking.  
"I still don't understand why I'm doing this. Can't you just do it?" you asked with slight hope in your voice.  
"No" Aoi said in a teasing tone, while sticking her tongue out.  
"Done!" Aoi said while grinning full pride at her work. "You look absolutely amazing (F/N)-chan!"  
"Now..take this and go get them tiger!" Aoi handed over a pink guitar and pushed you out of the tent towards the campfire.

The only reaction you got from the others where 0.0 and gasps. (and maybe some drools XD)

"Wow (F/n) you look… Wow" Kariya said still gasping.  
"erm.. Thanks Kariya" you said while blushing a little.  
"Is that the only thing you can say Kariya?" Midori said while slapping the back of his head.  
"Ouch! Midori that hurts" Kariya said while rubbing the back of his head.  
"That's the meaning of hitting you Kariya, DUH!" she said "_Thank us later_" she whispered in his ear.  
"_Wait, was that what you meant by it's worth the wait?" _Kariya whispered back.  
Midori just nod her head and winked at him "Go get her tiger, you have lots of competition you know"  
Kariya just looked at you. You were talking to Yukimura, Aoi, Shindou and Tenma, and you where blushing!

Let me explain how you look! Your hair is braided and is decorated with silver Flower-pins.  
Your wearing a (cute) light-pink dress with layers that reaches just above you knees, under your dress you wear translucent black tights and silver boots.  
You don't wear a lot of make-up so it gives you a natural look. (hehe, always fun telling people what they wear XD but if you really don't like it than imagine something that you like ;-)

"Why are you looking so beautiful (L/n)?" Shindou asked to you.  
You opened your mouth to say something, but Aoi beats you to it.  
"That's a surprise! Just wait a little longer" Aoi said while giving you a wink.  
"alright then.." Shindou said but was cut off by Endou who announced that the campfire activities are starting.

You sat down on a stump next to Midori and Kariya. Maybe it was just you but it's almost as if Kariya is.. blushing? (wink, wink)

You started with marshmallow roasting, you with your genius cooking-skills set your marshmallow on fire. But don't worry! Kariya was so sweet to give you his marshmallow. ( how sweet Kariya can be, huh?)

And then the Campfire-songs! (This is your cue ;)

"Alright (F/n)-chan it's your turn now" Aoi said while handing over your _pink_-guitar. (Don't ask why I choose that color, I saw it standing in a music-store and I found it quit awesome..on with the story :$)

You just sighed and grabbed the guitar from Aoi.  
"(F/n)? what are you going to do?" Kariya asked.  
"I'm going to sing myself to death" you said while starting to play on the guitar.

(You sang: Fireflies from Owl City (If you'd like to hear it search it on youtube) I'm not going to paste the whole lyrics on here if you don't mind ;)( I chose it cause I thought it would fit by the fact there were a lot of fireflies flying over the camp))

Everyone was shocked, not only by the fact that you could play guitar or sing, but that you were really good at it!

"Wow (F/n)! never thought you could play and sing _that_ good!" Kariya said in awe.  
"Thanks Kariya" You said while blushing a little at his praise.  
"Great! (F/n)-chan! I knew you could do it!" Aoi said while rushing towards you so fast that you both fell on the ground, laughing.  
after some applause and compliments, you went to for a little walk. It was dark outside, except for the lights of the fireflies, the moon and the campfire.

"(F/n)! wait up!" you turned around to see who called you, and saw Kariya Masaki running towards you.  
once he has cached up with you, he was panting.  
"Are you a little out of shape Masaki?" you said in a teasing tone.  
"Ha *pant* Ha *pant* very funny" Kariya said while catching up his breath.  
"hey, I'm not the one who is panting from running that small part" you said while sticking you tongue out.  
"You were really great there" he said with what looks like a little blush. "I couldn't have done that"  
"oh it was nothing"  
"and you look really good too" he complimented you for the severest time today  
"uhm thanks!" you were blushing like mad now.  
"I need to go now, see ya later (F/n)! " Kariya said while running off

You just stood there, dumbfounded. Until you realized you needed to head back to camp!  
You run off towards the camp, while thinking about everything that happened today.

* * *

**Jin: I'm MELTING!  
You're not made of ice Jinn -_-**

well that's it for chapter 3!  
hope you guys like it :)  
Jin: R&R Please!

**see ya next time,  
Pearl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna!  
Chapter 4 is up!  
****Jin! do the disclaimer!  
Jin: Pearl Doesn't owns Inazuma Eleven, she also doesn't own you.. If she did, that would be really bad.. for you!  
:P I know, right?  
Please Read the authors note below, there's a message for you ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bad morning

It was morning, the sun was coming through the trees and the birds were chirping eagerly a melody that looked a lot like 'Old mc Donalds had a farm'. This was what you a=called a beautiful way to wake up! Except for you.

You groaned, not wanting to wake up.  
"(F/n)-chan, wake up" Aoi shakes you a little.  
You let out a moan and turned around, so your face ended up in your pillow.  
"(F/n)-chan!" Aoi said a little louder.  
You just continued dreaming, not wanting your dream to end yet. (oooeh, hint, hint XD)  
Aoi pouted since you wouldn't react, then she had a brilliant idea. She walked out of the tent, leaving you behind, still snoring. (XD you snore)

When Aoi came back she had an bucket with ice-cold water in her hands.  
"(F/n)-chan, if you don't wake up now you'll get an unpleasant surprise" Aoi said in her most sing-a-song voice as she could.  
You just mouthed something in your pillow, that Aoi didn't understood.  
"I'm gonna count from 3 till 1, and if you're not out of your sleeping bag by then… well..You know what will happen then" Aoi said while grinning.

"3…"  
"Hmmm…" you mouthed.

"2…"  
You started to move a little under your sleeping bag.

"…1! Times up!"

Aoi threw the ice-cold water over you, and the only thing you could do was scream.  
"AHHHHHHH! Aoi! What the… Why did you do that?!" you yelled, being fully awake right now.  
"You wouldn't wake up, (F/n)-chan. So.. I had to do this, or else you'll be lying here all day!" Aoi said with an innocent look on her face.  
"Well, that is only because you and the others kept me awake last night, while I was trying to get some sleep!" You said in a mocking voice.  
"Oh, come on (F/n)-chan. It was fun last night, right?"Aoi said while giving you a wink  
"Why am I friends with you again?" You said to yourself.  
"Because I'm awesome! Now come on! We've got lots to do today!" Aoi walked out the tent with a fist held up in the air.  
You just sighed deep, and walked after her.

You got some weird looks from the other campers, why? Because you were wet, and not only your face was wet, no. your clothes were drown too, because of Aoi's actions.

"Hey Aoi, Hey (F/n)…Wow! What happened to you?" Tenma asked, looking worriedly at your.  
"_That! _Happened!" You said mockingly, while pointing towards Aoi. Who smiled innocent in return.  
"Awh, come on (F/n)-chan. Your still mad about that?" Aoi asked, with sad eyes.  
"Yes! Cause, it's only five minutes ago!" You said while looking angry at her.  
"You live to much in the past (F/n)-chan." Aoi said.  
"I give up.." you said, while holding your hands above your head.  
"(F/n), aren't you cold? Let me get a towel for you" Tenma said while running towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later Tenma returned with a towel.

"Here you go" Tenma put the towel around you. You gave him a thank-full hug.  
That wasn't your smartest idea, cause now the both of you are wet.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" You apologized, while a shameful blush appeared on your face.  
"It's alright (F/n), this will dry up. You're still the worst of us." He said while smiling at you.  
"Yeah.." you said while giving him a smile back.

(F/n)-chan, you need to set up a scavenger hunt, for this afternoon." Aoi told you.  
"E-eh? Me? I thought that was the job of Midori?" You asked confused.  
"Yeah, that's true. But something came between it and she can't do it anymore, so Endou-kantoku assigned you the job to do it." Aoi gave you a list of things you need.  
"Hey! Maybe Tenma wants to help you!" Aoi said with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.  
"E-eh?" was the only thing you could say.  
"Yeah! I would love to help you (F/n)!" Tenma said, while smiling a huge smile.  
You glared at Aoi, who gave you a wink and a thumbs up. "Well, good luck you two" she said, then went to do her own duties.

"Well.. Let's go then" you looked at Tenma, who nodded in response.

You were now walking in the Forrest, setting up the scavenger hunt for this afternoon. You were telling Tenma were to put the ribbons, and he would hang them up on a tree branch. After sometime of walking Tenma asked you a question.

"(F/n), do you like someone?"

"I like all you guys" You said while tying a ribbon to a tree brench.

"No, I mean like-like, as in love" Tenma turned bright red now.

"Hmm.. Not really, no" you finally said, after some thinking.

Tenma sighed in relief. "Good" he smiled.  
"why is that good?" you asked, while frowning a little.  
"Ohh, well because..eum.." Tenma started to panic a little.  
"Oh, well. It doesn't matter" You said while looking at the list.  
Tenma sighed deep, relived you wouldn't question any further.

After sometime of walking the route, you were done.

"So, that was it!" you smiled at Tenma  
"Un!" Tenma nodded.

"Thanks for helping me Tenma! It was a lot more fun together, than doing this alone"  
Tenma was about to say something, when Aoi came running towards the two of you.

"(F/n)! Tenma!" Aoi came running.  
"What took you guys so long? The hunt is almost going to start! We're now going to make groups. Come on!" Aoi half said-half yelled, and then started to drag the two of you towards the rest of the campers.

"Alright We're now going to make the groups for the hunt!" Endou-kantoku announced.  
"You'll be going in groups of 5" Kidou said, holding a clipboard.  
"the groups are…."

* * *

**Alright guys!  
I'm gonna need your help now!  
The groups are going to be split in groups of 5, and you need to choose who are coming with _YOU_!  
(the managers are not choose-able! so are the coaches)  
Choose 4 boys! there has to be at least 1 boy from your lovers list in it ;)  
The 4 boys with the most votes are going to be in your group  
So..press the low button below and vote!**

Jin: R&R, Please!  


see ya next time,  
Pearl


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Minna!  
Sorry for the lack of updates the last couple of days! *Bows deep*  
Can you guys fogive me? *Puppy dog eyes*  
Jin: Oh please! Stop those eyes will ya?  
*Pout* mou! Just do the disclaimer you..  
Jin: Pearl doesn't own you or IE  
Oh I forgot to add this in the earlier chaps!  
**(F/n)= first name  
(L/n)= Last name  
(H/c)= Hair colour  
(E/c)= Eye colour  
**On with the story!**

* * *

IE camp trip

Chapter 5: The accident

"The groups are…." Endou said " Aoi, Tenma, Shinsuke, Sangoku and Kurumada. You guys will be group one." Tenma and Shinsuke seemed happy to be together in the same group, since they high-fifed each other. They were giving the stuff they needed and went away.  
"The second group is…" and so it went on, till there were only 5 people left.  
"(F/n, Tsurugi, Kariya, Kirino and Shindou. You are the last group" Endou announced giving each of us a compass, map, instructions, some food and drinks, a flash-light, some matches and a pocketknife in a bag.  
While I was looking at my group I noticed Kariya blushing a little, Kirino and Shindou looking at each other and then looking away from each other, blushing. you couldn't help but think that there is something going on between those two… And Tsurugi, his hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes closed and didn't seem to care at all. I guess that's just normal for him? You thought

"Alright you guys! We see you back at camp tonight! " Endou said in a cheerful tone. You couldn't help but think the coaches were happy to have some rest from you guys. XD

You were now walking in the forest, you knew the way but let boy's lead. Or it wouldn't be any fun right? So you were walking between Tsurugi and Kariya, Kirino and Shindou were walking in front of you. Trying to point out where to go. After some time of walking you were starting to feel really tired and as you looked around, you couldn't recognize this part of the forest.  
"Ehm..Guys? " you said "I think we're lost.."  
"Of course we're not lost, we're following the map" Shindou said trying to reassure you.  
"Uh-oh.." Kirino said while looking at the map, he turned it around and start looking worried at Shindou.  
"We had the map upside-down.." Kirino said trying to find where they were.  
"So we're lost" Tsurugi said, opening one eye to look at Shindou, who seemed to be turning pale.  
"Great." Kariya huffed under his breath.  
You sat down on a rock and looked up at the sky, it's getting dark. Stars were starting to light up the dark sky, one by one.  
"How long have we been walking?" You asked gazing down at the others.  
"Long" Tsurugi said, also looking at the dark night-sky.  
"Guys, I start to get hungry" Kariya whinnied, and as if on cue all your bellies start to rumble at the same time.

Then it hit you. "We've got food in our bags!" You said, while rumbling through your bag pack searching for the food that was given to you.  
"Got it!" you hold up some candy bars.  
You gave everyone a candy bar, and start eating it.  
"I'm still hungry.." Kariya said, gripping his belly with both hands as it starts rumbling again.  
"Well, that was the only food we've got.." You said searching through the bag ones more.

You all let out a sigh and sit down. Hungry and cold. But hey, it can't get worse right? Wrong! Let me tell you what will happen..

You stood up, walking around a bit. When you can hear water.  
"Water? Ah! A river!" You run towards the sound of where the water comes from, when suddenly the ground stops under your feet.

You gasp. Then start screaming, while you fell into the river.  
The water was going so fast you couldn't see anything. You were pushed under water by the force of the river. You came up and gasped for air and coughed water out.  
You drove past a stump, and the first thing your body did was grasp it, and hold on tight.

Tsurugi's P.O.V.

I heard a loud scream from where (F/n) run off.  
Everyone was looking confused but the first thing I did was getting up and run as fast as possible towards the noise.

I could hear water, then I stopped in front of a huge river. (And when I mean huge, I mean HUGE)

My eyes shot over the river, when I spotted (H/c), by a tree stump.  
The first thing I did was jump into the water, and swim as fast as I could.

Believe me, you don't want to jump in a wild river. It's freezing cold, and if you don't look at what you're doing, you will drown.

I swam to the stump, where (F/n) was holding on to for her life.  
"(F/n)! Take my hand!"  
She shook her head and looked terrified.  
"Come on! Or else we won't get out of here!" I swam towards her and she looked me in the eyes.  
She hesitated a little, but took my hand.

But it was too late. The stump cracked and took us both farther upstream.

I tried to hold her up, but it was difficult. After one minute of driving with the stump really fast.  
I swear I heard water falling.

'This is no good' I thought to myself.

I locked eyes with (F/n), (E/c) ones met amber ones, and I could see we both thought the same...

Waterfall.

We both clumped on to each other, as we fell 59 feet down..

* * *

**I know it's short, but I couldn't do it differently. I rewritten this 3 times... *sigh*  
Oh and don't worry! You'll survive the fall and Tsurugi too ;)  
So in the next chap you'll go further with Tsurugi!  
And again Really sorry for not updating!  
Jin: R&R Please!  
**

See ya next time,  
Pearl


End file.
